Ice Cream
by hikari0205
Summary: Takes place during the Time Skip. Sakura's feeling lonely and her feet take her to the Yamanaka flower shop. Can Ino take away her lonliness? InoSaku.


**First Naruto one-shot. Got really into the series recently so I hope I do the show justice. This is based during the Time Skip between Naruto and Shippuuden. Enjoy.**

**Series: Naruto  
Pairing: InoSaku  
Prompt: Ice Cream**

**The prompt word was given to me by a friend and the idea of InoSaku was given to me by another friend on a forum I go on so this is for them I guess.**

**Everything Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Plot/Story © Me**

**Ice Cream for the Summer.**

It was summer, it was also the hottest day of the year in Konohagakure. The young pink haired kunoichi of Kakashi's team 7 wiped the thin layer of sweat from her forehead as she glared up at the swelling gold sun. She had just been let free from the Hokage, Tsunade-sama's office as the woman had pronounced it too hot to work and immediately left the room followed by a stressed looking Shizune. It had been a whole year since Naruto had left with Jiraiya and Sasuke with Orochimaru. Sakura felt a shiver go down her spine at the thought of the snake-like man that had caused the Third Hokage's death and took Sasuke away with him. Sadness and lonliness fell over the girl. A whole year without Naruto's stupid comments and childish flirting, without Naruto and Sasuke arguing, and without Sasuke turning down Sakura's offers of paired training free from Naruto. 'It's stupid' the girl thought to herself, 'I never thought I'd miss Naruto so much. But now that he's gone .. ' A sigh escaped her lips as she carried on walking through the streets, old memories filling her head. She hardly realised that she had come to a stand still outside of the Yamanaka flower shop until a familiar blonde haired girl walked outside with a bright smile and a wave.

" Sakura, hey! It's been a while! " The girl said as she gave a wave and deposited a few bouquets of daffodils into the holder stood on the ground. Sakura raised her own arm in greeting as she arranged a small smile on her face.

" Hey Ino, I guess the flowers are selling pretty well " She said as she looked at the small queue forming inside the shop from the till. Though it was no wonder, Sakura thought, the flowers were looking more beautiful and healthy than ever. Ino nodded with a grin.

" Yep, I even had Asuma-sensei in here the other day buying a bouquet " Ino laughed before looking over at Sakura properly. The smile on her face wasn't enough to cover the sadness in her eyes and Ino knew immediately what was wrong with the fellow kunoichi. The blonde haired girl gave the other a sympathetic smile and wandered over to one of the pots of flowers before picking out one of the smaller flowers, a lisianthus, and placing it behind the other girl's ear, her smile growing as Sakura looked up at her in shock for a moment before feeling her own smile brighten. Ino looked back at the shop for a moment before pulling off her skirt apron and quickly putting it onto one of the hooks inside the shop as she shouted a quick farewell to her parents and went back out to Sakura.

" Come on, let's get some ice-cream. I'm allowed a break now anyway " She smiled as she grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her down the street. Sakura felt her face grow hot, a feat she had not imagined possible on a hot day like today and ran the few paces to catch up with the other girl's steps. The two girls walked in silence through the village passing many people including their old sensei's Kakashi and Iruka who were stood talking to Izumo and Kotetsu at the main gate, Choji and Shikamaru at one of the local restaurants and Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei who appeared to be holding hands while taking a walk. The mind jutsu user pulled the other over to the small shop that was selling ice-cream and shaved ice due to the scorching weather. Sakura looked over at her.

" Ino, I haven't brought enough money " Sakura admitted quietly as she placed a hand into her pocket and sighed as she all she felt was loose fabric.

" Don't worry about it, I'll buy, my treat to make you smile " Ino grinned as she ran over to the woman handing out the cold foods. While she did this, Sakura walked over to one of the small tables with a large umbrella over head and sat to wait for the other girl to return, slightly embarrassed at the fact that she hadn't the money to buy her own. Ino ran over to the table after a few minutes with two strawberry ice-cream cones and smiled as she passed one to Sakura.

" There you go. An ice-cream to match your hair " She joked with a grin as she licked the side of her own as small droplets of pink cream had started to make their way down. Sakura felt her face redden again as she watched Ino slowly devour the soft creamy substance before busying herself with eating her own as it had already begun to melt under the suns rays. They made small conversation as they finished their ice-creams. Sakura explained about her medical training with Tsunade-sama and Ino told the other about her own training with Shikamaru and Choji. As Sakura finished her cone she looked up to find Ino looking at her with a wistful smile, Sakura felt a red hue cross her cheeks as Ino giggled and moved her arm up to the others face. Sakura felt warm, soft fingers brush across her lips as the hue darkened and Ino gave a grin and pulled her fingers away.

" I-Ino? " Sakura stuttered as she pulled a lock of hair behind her ear in a show of embarrassment.

" You had some ice cream there " Ino smirked before tugging the lock of hair loose from behind Sakura's ear.

" You look cuter with it framing your face " She winked as she stood up and held her hand out for Sakura to grab to help her up. Sakura took the hand and stood next to her slightly taller friend.

" Thanks for the ice-cream, Ino. And for cheering me up " Sakura smiled as she let go of the other's hand. Ino looked at her for a moment before leaning forward and placing a small kiss on Sakura's forehead.

" Later, Sakura " Ino beamed before giving the smaller girl a wave and wandering back down the street. Sakura blinked a few times in confusion at what just happened as she moved her hand up to her hair and felt the flower that Ino had put there, she blushed brightly and shook her head with a giddy smile before running after Ino knowing exactly how to pay her back.

**I hope that was okay, I am new to the girl/girl pairing so constructive crit would be really, really useful. Thanks very much.**


End file.
